The present invention relates generally to an apparatus to assist an operator in installing an extension spring in a motor vehicle, particularly an extension spring for a deck lid hinge.
Extension springs are typically used to provide the counterbalance performance of deck lid hinges in motor vehicles.
Current motor vehicles with extension springs require a sufficiently low magnitude of force to install the springs that the operator can complete the installation without use of any special tools. But new vehicle applications, which require higher installation forces than operator limitations, often require complex, external point of installation tools and devices, such as hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders, to complete the installation.
Due to a desire to improve the counterbalance performance of deck lid hinges, springs having a larger spring constant are required. These springs produce higher spring forces in the deck lid assembly.
In such instances, special tools that hold the spring in an extended position can be used that allow for higher installation forces. These tools have to be closely reviewed to avoid potential for the spring to disengage during installation, since they are under high loads.
A need exists in the industry for an extension spring tool or system that enables the operator in high installation force applications to install a deck lid hinge spring in the vehicle such that the required installation forces are below the human factor criteria for spring installation.